


Behind The Mask

by Skully_Trinderson_III



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angry Daryl, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Creepy Mask, F/M, In later chapters - Freeform, Jealous Daryl, Protective Daryl, Slow Build, That's mentioned way to much
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-07-14 08:50:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7163474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skully_Trinderson_III/pseuds/Skully_Trinderson_III
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The farm has fallen. Lori is pregnant and winter will be upon them soon. Will a strange girl with a creepy mask be able to assist in the groups survival?</p><p>Will a romance blossom between the strange girl and a loveable redneck?</p><p>Will she ever take that creepy mask off!?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What A Creepy Mask

There was no where to go. The farm was gone. Shane, Andrea, Patricia... All gone.

Winter would be coming soon. Lori would be giving birth soon... They needed a place to stay. A place to _live..._

They had been walking for weeks before they came across a town. It was fairly small and most of the stores had been picked clean but what they found disturbed them all.

There was a building with a large fence around it. The white walls had paint splattered all over it. Some spots had words like **"STAY OUT"** or **"LEAVE AND LIVE ENTER AND DIE"**   splayed across. What caught the survivors attention was the part of the fence which had three decaying bodies hanging on it.

They were held up by chains twisting around their arms and torsos so tightly blood had seeped through their clothing and dotted the ground below.

Their heads, hopefully theirs, were on sticks in front of the bodies. The sticks where not jammed through as to kill them but simply hold them up.

Seeing the group approach, the decapitated heads started groaning and snapping their jaws.

On each of their foreheads was a piece of paper taped on. The first read "Meanie" with a pouty face. The second with a frowny face read "Buzz kill" And the third had _~~**"Traitor"**~~_ written on it with a face with the eyes scratched out. The last head had a pair of broken glasses still on.

Lori covered Carl's eyes as they neared the morbid sight. "What the hell?" Daryl held his crossbow up and took in the sight, trying to make sense of it.

The others stared at it, a sense of dread started to fill them. "W-who would do something like this?" Carol asked quietly.

"I would!" Someone called out happily.

Rick, Daryl, and T-Dog spun around quickly with their weapons raised, prepared to fire. Glenn stepped in front of Maggie and Beth. Lori pushed Carl behind her and Carol. Confusion overtook them as they looked at what was in front of them.

A young petite woman wearing a mask and... A black bikini?

"Hi there!" The woman waved her hand high above her head. Her mask was white with a thin, black smile that stretched across the mask. It was very creepy. There was also a line going through the left eye.

The holes for the eyes were big enough for her to see out of but it was covered by black fabric that stretched over it to make it look bigger. There was no way to see where she was looking.

"What...?" Glenn mumbled. "Oh just had a dip in the lake up a ways." The girl pointed down the road.

Everything was silent for a moment. The woman tilted her head to the side. "Hmm?" She grabbed part of the white towel that was around her neck and dried her dark brown hair.

"Not very talkative I see." She spoke. Her voice was calm, playful even but, something about it was sinister. The way she spoke slowly to ensure everyone was listening was creating a trap they feared they would not escape from.

With the fabric in the way there was no telling where or who she was looking at but it felt as though she was watching them all, looking through them and reaching inside their brains

But that horrible feeling was broken when she giggled.

It would have been pretty cute if not for the creepy mask making it look scary.

"My there is quite a lot of you here. I can't remember the last time I entertained this many people."

The men kept their weapons raised. "Yew the one who dun this?" Daryl asked motioning to the heads but kept his eyes on the girl.

She stopped drying her hair momentarily to look behind the group. "Yeah! Do you like it?" She asked leaning forward as she gripped the ends of the towel wishing Daryl would say "yes."

"That's sick man!" T-Dog yelled, sweat dripping down his face.

The girl leaned back and shrugged. "Trust me, they deserved it." She pulled the towel down a bit and covered herself with it.

"So," she began casually. "Planning to stick around here? Be my new neighbors?"

Rick glanced at Daryl then back at Lori and Carl. "Fine fine _'don't talk to strangers'_ I get it." She held up her hands to show she meant no harm.

"But I know you have no place to go. You have to many people out in the open, and a kid. You wouldn't if you were just savaging my home for supplies."

She looked up at the grey clouds rolling by before slowly walking towards the group as she wrapped the towel around her shoulders.

"You guys look like hell. Would you like to join me for some tea and crumpets? It'll rain soon. And I don't think you want to get caught in that." The woman made her way through the group and to the fence.

She unlocked the fence and walked in without looking back.

"Rick?" Lori asked gripping Carl's shoulders. Rick looked over at Daryl. "Do you think she really has crumpets?" Glenn asked.

Everyone looked at him.

"I hope so son." Hershel said.

\------°^°------

After walking into the building with their weapons at the ready they looked for the girl with the mask.

From the front door was a blue line of paint leading to the center of the room. It formed a circle that had three separate lines of paint sprouting form it. a yellow one that lead to a door to the left. A green one that lead to the right. And an orange one that lead down a hallway in the middle.

"If you follow the yellow line you'll get to the dinning room!" The girl yelled from somewhere. They looked for her but it was to dark to see any other room.

Everyone walked cautiously down the yellow line. They came to a room that looked like it use to be an office or something. There was a  long table with a couple of chairs around it and some empty cans of peas laying on the table.

Candles were lit around the boarded up windows. Through a door to the right of the room came the young woman.

She wore a black tank top and boots. With black fingerless gloves and dark grey jeans. She had an all black shinwa sword at her hip and a sharp looking hunting knife strapped to her leg on the other side.

"Hi again!" She waved. She walked over to a tall filing cabinet and reached inside. She pulled out a couple cans of peaches and peas and threw them to Rick and T-Dog.

Rick inspected the can before looking up. The woman had walked to the corner of the room and sat down watching everyone.

"Why are you doing this?" Rick asked. The woman tilted her head. "Why?" Rick nodded.

"Why am I helping people who obviously need help? Who may be the last people on Earth? Hmmm that's a tough one. Well, maybe I just want to help. Maybe I'm just lonely and want to talk to someone who's _not_ trying to kill me."

She rubbed her thumb over the mouth on the mask as if in deep thought.

"Does it really matter why I'm doing this for you? Shouldn't you just be glad I gave you food and shelter from the rain?"

"We are grateful." Lori spoke. "Are you?" The masked woman asked. "I know it's not what you want to hear but, if you keep going like this," she gestured to everyone "You will die."

She folded her arms and leaned back. "You're lucky I'm so nice. I could have left you all out there to starve... But I've seen enough nice people die..."

She looked up at Rick "You are nice people, right?"

"Yeah." Rick replied. She thought for a moment. "I couldn't tell. You looked weak but tough... Willing... I didn't know if I could trust you."

"Why did you than?" Hershel asked. The girl nodded in Carl's direction. "Didn't want to see another brat die." She shrugged "Couldn't risk that even if you were using him for sympathy. Even if it would be the end of me."

The room was quiet. Some of the tension left. "Thank you." Rick said. "Better eat up before you pass out." The woman stood and went to leave the room. "Follow the green line and you can find some beds and blankets."

"Hey." Daryl called out. The girl turned her head to look at him. "What's yer name?" He asked.

"Call me Kat."

 

 

 


	2. Are You Alone?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kat's P.O.V the next day after giving Rick's group shelter from the rain. Kat and Rick talk.
> 
> Can Kat live with people anymore?

I stood by the door quietly. I knew I shouldn't be doing this. It was wrong to listen to their conversation but there wasn't much good in this world anymore.

_What would they do if they found me?_

They seemed like decent people. People who haven't suffered too much. There was great loss in the group however, it didn't seem like any of them were broken.

That's for the best really. If they were more like me well...

I'm listening to see if they're planning something against me. I also wanted to know what they thought of me.

Normally I wouldn't care. I don't care all that much now but, after so much time alone I... I kind of want them to stay.

At the same time I want them gone as soon as possible. I hate being alone with my thoughts.

It's obvious the time spent isolated has affected my mental state a bit. Maybe if I wasn't so use to being alone I would have really gone crazy.

But in this world haven't we all slipped into _the_ madness?

Some fell into it. Some chose to dive into it. But no one can just avoid it.

No one can stay the same anymore. I've tried. We all have tried. That man certainly has.

The leader is a good man. That I know. He's almost like...

But he's in pain. Something happened. Recently. Whatever it was it hurt him.

I've seen the look in his eyes before. Maybe even in my own reflection but, I can't quite name it.

"What are we going to do Rick?" One of the women asked.

"I don't know. We can't keep going like we have been..." The leader said.

Rick. So that's his name.

"Are we really considering staying here?" One man asked. "You saw what that girl did to those walkers. How can we trust her?"

"Who knows maybe they did deserve it." Another girl said.

"How can you suggest that?"

"Everyone calm down. Nothing has been decided yet." Rick said. His voice was firm yet tired. "You're right, we don't know if we can trust her and we don't know how strong she is. She did give us food though. If she was going to kill us she wouldn't bother."

"So we're just staying here because we got some peaches? I don't feel safe around her. She's creepy I mean what's up with that mask?"

"What she wears doesn't matter. She helped us when she didn't have to. She hasn't tried anything yet and even if she does we outnumber her. I want someone on watch just in case. T-Dog"?

"Yeah man."

"The rest of you just get some sleep. It's been a long day."

_Hmmm..._ I run my thumb over the mouth of my mask. I walk back to my own room.

_He's smart. They outnumber_ me yes but I _know this place and_ _I_ _have_ a _lot of traps set up around here._

T _hey think I'm_   _creepy and they don't know if they can trust me..._

_Well it's better than I expected._

_Should I stay awake? They outnumber me..._

They don't have anywhere else to go. They could kill me if they wanted and keep this place for themselves.

Rick isn't like that though. He's nice.

I could sleep. Rick is nice, he wouldn't do anything like that. Not after what he just said. I lock the door and keep a grip on my hunting knife just in case.

\----°^°----

I didn't get much sleep though I usually don't. I stretch my arms high above my head before walking to the dinning room.

It was empty. I take out a can of peaches and open it. I walk over to the room I let those people sleep in.

I knock on the door. "Hey, you guys up yet?" I stand outside the door and wait. Rick opens the door. "Yeah we're awake." He nods and steps out of the way.

He walks over to, I assume, his wife and son. I close the door and slowly make my way to the corner of the room.

I look at everyone, taking in their faces now that I can really see them. It wasn't that dark when I met them the day before it but, with my mask and the sun covered by the clouds it was a little hard to see them.

_Well this is awkward..._

"So," I began. I reach up and grip my mask. I slowly slide it up a bit. Enough to uncover my mouth. The holes for my eyes were big enough for me to still see out of them like this. I smirked when I saw some of the people lean in to see my face.

_To bad._ I thought. Once my mouth was uncovered I pulled my switchblade out of my pocket and stabbed a peach.

"Did you sleep well?" I ask before eating the peach. "Yes. Thank you." Rick replied.

I chew on another peach watching how everyone shifts uncomfortably when they feel my eyes on them.

I feel honored to know I was the one to do that to them. Especially the man standing off to the side. The one with the crossbow.

_I can already tell this is going to be fun._

I smirk in his direction, noting the way he bites the nail of his thumb, and receive a glare in return causing me to smile.

_Yeah this is going to be fun._

It's been a long time since I've really smiled and an even longer time since another person has been the one to do make me smile.

I lick some of the juice off my switchblade. "Well since you know my name how about yours?" I say slowly finishing the can of peaches.

Peaches were always so sweet I wanted the flavor to last. I think this is the last can anyway...

"I'm Rick Grimes," he holds out his hand. I stare at it a moment before slowly shaking it.

I sigh inwardly at how his wife and another woman with short grey hair looked at me.

_My how rude of me... Eh what do I care?_

He looks behind him at his family. "That's my wife Lori and my son Carl." I look at them and am instantly glad I chose to bring them in.

Lori is so thin I can't tell whether she's just skinny or they really have gone a long time without food.

The kid, Carl, is a cute little boy who stood closer to his mom when I looked at him. I smiled softly at his shyness.

It's been a real long time since I've seen a little kid. I'm glad to know there's still some around...

Rick continues introducing everyone in his group. "That's Glenn and his girlfriend Maggie," they wave awkwardly to me. I can't help smirk at them and think _ah young love._

Rick then looks at a young blonde girl and an old man. "That's her sister Beth and their father Hershel."

"Over there is T-Dog, Carol, and Daryl." He finishes. I watch as the woman smiles, a little put off at the feel of my unblinking stare.

Daryl just grunts somewhere in my direction. _Not a people person huh?_

I drink what little juice is left in the can then wipe my mouth with the back of my hand and pull my mask back down.

I keep my fingers on it a bit longer and rub it. I love the feel of my mask. It was always so smooth and soft almost.

It calmed me down and sometimes made me forget the world was dead. I drop my hand at that thought.

_Can't be thinking like that now._

I look up and see that everyone is staring at me.

_Crap! How long was I like that? Shit what should I say? Umm..._

As if noticing my discomfort Rick smiles. "Again I want to thank you for helping my family."

I focus on Rick and his tired smile and how handsome he is but quickly dismiss that thought.

_He's married dumbass and even if he wasn't he would never waste his time with someone like you..._

"Uh yeah... No problem." I play with my switchblade to distract myself from the groups stares and think of what to say next.

"So... What's your next move?" I ask Rick without looking up. I hear his sharp intake of breath and stop for a moment, listening carefully.

"Well... We hope to find a place we can really _live."_

_Aren't we all..._ I think bitterly before closing my switchblade and putting it back in my pocket. _Anger will do nothing._

"A place to live huh?" I say standing. "I would offer you to stay here but its a bit crowded..."

It was. There was barley enough blankets for the people in Ricks group let alone enough space for them all to lay down without invading each others space.

I stand there and stare at the floor and think, rubbing my thumb over my mask's mouth, my second mouth really.

There's not much food left here, certainly not enough for all of us. There's the kid though...

I turn my head just enough to side eye the boy.

_He needs this._ I decide.

"You're welcome to stay if you so desire however, there aren't many supplies left here. I was thinking about leaving, moving to the next town over."

I was considering leaving for a while now but these people gave me the push I needed.

They seem like good people. They could certainly use this place more than me.

"Wait your leaving? Your just gonna give this place to us?" Glenn asked. Daryl looked over at me.

I shrugged. "Like I said I was already considering going to the next town. There's not a lot of food left and I was getting kind of bored here."

_My that makes me sound a bit ungrateful doesn't it?_

"No. No," Rick shook his head. "We can't let you do that. After everything you've done for us."

I let that sink in.

_We can't let you do that._

_It's like that one time with... No_  
I shake my head.

_Don't think about that now._

"Uh really it's okay. You guys could use this place. I made it safe for the most part..."

"Are you all alone?" Carol asked. My eyes snap up to hers. My heart starts to pound in my chest.

_"Are you all alone?" A blonde woman asks. I look up to see soft blue eyes. "Yeah..." I reply my voice raspy from all the coughing._

_"Oh really? All this time? Don't you have any family?" She asks. I shake my head from side to side._

_"No... No family..." The woman thinks for a moment. "You're hurt. Come back with me to my camp?"_

_I look into her eyes. So bright. So blue._

_"Okay..."_

_"What's your name?"_

_"Kat..."_

_"Kat? That's a nice name. Kat?"_

_"Hmm?"_

"Kat?" Rick asks. I look at him. I  rub my mask. "Uh... I-I'm better on my own..." I say quickly and walk out of the room.

I feel Daryl's eyes follow me. "Is she okay?" Carl looks up at his mom. "I... Don't know honey?"

I run back to my room.

_No no no!_

I close my door and lean against it. I slide down to the floor and bring my knees to my chest.

_Not again! Not again! Not again!_

 

 


	3. What Is Life Without Any Fun?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone has something to live for right?
> 
> What does Kat live for?

_Rick's P.O.V_

"What was that all about?" Glenn asked. One minute Kat was talking about letting us live here and the next she's running out of the room like we attacked her.

"She seemed out of it, like we scared her or something." Maggie said. "Maybe you should go talk to her Rick." Lori said looking at me expectantly. I nodded and left the room.

I wonder what happened. I don't know what's wrong with Kat but I hope I can help.

\---°^°---   _Kat's_   _P.O.V_

_"Who the hell is this?" A man with grey hair asked as he left the house A scowl on his face. "Dad! Don't be so rude! This is Kat and she's hurt. Where is James?"_

_I was slipping in and out of unconsciousness. After going so long without food and that last run in with those thieves I was exhausted._

_"James! James we need help!" After that everything was a blur. A man came up and asks about me but I passed out after that._

_When I woke up again I was laying in a comfortable bed. The blonde woman was talking with a man. He had brown hair and was wearing a white dress shirt._

_"Oh! She's awake." The woman said. She smiled softly at me. The man came over to me. "Hi, I'm James. Are you in any pain?"_

_"You mean other than my head and leg?" He smiled. "I'm sure you're hungry. I'll go get you something to eat." The woman said turning to leave._

_"Oh! I don't think I've introduced myself. My name is Emily." She smiled again and walked out the door._

_"That's my wife." James said smiling at the doorway. "She said you saved her from some men that were attempting to rob her and got hurt in doing so. Thank you for that." He said looking down at me._

_I nodded. "She also said you're all alone." I look up at him. "If you want you're welcome to stay here with us."_

I hear a knock on the door and jump, startled by the sudden noise.

_Shit what am_ _I supposed to tell them?_

I open the door slowly, enough that I can see out of it. "What?" I ask. It comes out harsher than I meant.

"Are you...okay?" Rick asks. I exhale deeply. "Yeah..." I turn to close the door. "Wait!" Rick says.

I side eye him and hum. "Uh... You said we could stay here but could you show us around town? Where we could maybe find supplies?" Rick asks.

I stare at him. He shifts uncomfortably under my searching gaze. _That does sound fun... Why is he asking this of me? Does he want to make sure I'm okay? That's sweet..._

I nod once. "Whenever you're ready..." I whisper and close the door. I wait until I hear him walk away. I want them to have this place.

They seem nice. They deserve a chance...

\----°^°----

About half an hour later Rick comes back to my room and asks if I'm ready. He has the quiet guy with him. _What was his name? Daren? Daryl? I think it was Daryl._

We walk in silence. I remain quiet until we get farther into town. I'm taking them to the corner store, it's the last place I haven't really touched.

The silence between the three of us is drawn out and awkward. Rick clears his throat a couple of times as if he's going to start talking but I just keep walking without looking back.

I wait until he's ready to talk, after all he's the one who wanted me to show him around not talk about the weather or some shit.

Finally after about three attempts Rick speaks up. " So, Kat there aren't many walkers around here." I hum in agreement.

Man I was making it hard on the poor guy. "I used them for my traps." I say angrily. I stop walking and turn my head to peer at the two men.

"There are plenty around so I hope no one in your group decides to take an afternoon stroll." Rick and Daryl look at each other as I start walking again. _Well that made things even more awkward!_

I sigh internally. _They're just trying to survive. They wouldn't know you're crazy, well they probably think that but they wouldn't know why..._

I sigh audibly now and look back at Rick and Daryl. _They're nice. They're trying._

_I need to ease up on them. Its not their fault... They didn't know....._

I jerk my head to signal them to stand by me. When they do I point to the store. "That's the last store I haven't picked clean. I may have missed some things in the stores down the street but it won't be a lot."

I say walking towards the store, Rick and Daryl quickly following. "Yew wanna tell us what that was earlier?" Daryl asks.

"Ugh..."

After a moment of silence Rick starts talking again. "You said you were planning to leave, why? You have a nice set up."

I run my thumb over my masks mouth before answering "Like I said there's not much here. Your people could use the place more than me anyway. Besides it's gotten boring here." I shrug.

_Never thought I'd be bored when I'm supposed to fear for my life... Does that make me sound ungrateful again? Probably._

"Bored huh?" Daryl scoffs "Is that why yew hung those people up?"

_Ah... So they really are nice eh? Thinking I'm the bad guy that's cute. Hmph if only you knew..._

I remain quiet a moment to think about what I want to say. On one hand I could say something like _"Yeah it was lots of fun! Maybe I could do that to you?"_

That would surely get them to leave me alone. But, on the other hand if I say... _"Like I said they deserved it. Haven't you ever hated someone enough to do something like that?"_

That could work. Maybe.

"...Haven't you ever.." I trail off, losing my voice.

_You idiot! Why would you ask that? They're nice. They wouldn't do something like that. Act like you..._

"What Kat?" Rick asks. I look to see them both staring at me.

_Shit. I can't just leave them hanging..._

"I-I... Why must I explain what I _choose_ to do with my time?"

_Way to get defensive you-_

"Ya gonna explain what the hell that was if we're gonna be living around each other!" Daryl yelled taking a step closer. Rick put an arm in front of him to prevent him from getting closer to me.

"Who said we would be living together?" I asked harshly, tilting my head.

That silences them. The air thickens around us. "I have no intention of continuing our interactions beyond this point." I say.

It's true. I want to leave and never be bothered by other people again. Despite the sorrow and death that is constant in this world there is a certain peace that can be found in the stillness and quiet that could never be experienced in the old world.

"What?" Daryl asks narrowing his eyes. "You can't be serious." Rick says shaking his head. "It's dangerous out here all alone."

"You think it's any different with people? I'm doing fine on my own. Why are you so concerned?" I asked stepping closer and glide my finger tips over my sword.

Daryl's eyes dart from my movement to my face, well mask. He scowls and points his crossbow at me.

_Could this be? Hmm well today seems like a good day._

Rick steps toward me and raises his hands to show he means no harm. "You've seen what's out here. The living need to stick together not pull apart." He gestures to my sword.

"Why do you care? You have enough people, I said you could keep the place so what does my leaving matter? You don't know me."

Daryl scoffs again. "It's not hard to figure yew out. Yew act all tough but yew ain't. You're just afraid." He says.

I grow incredibly angry at that. I was about to yell out _"What the hell would you know? I don't need you idiots weighing me down!"_

But I take a deep breath and instead say "I'm not afraid of **anything."** I say slowly. I move my hand away from my sword, watching as Daryl lowers his crossbow a bit before leveling of at my head again.

"You should be more concerned about your wife than me." I look directly at Rick. He looks confused before his eyes widen.

"How... Did you?"

"It's easy to figure out." I shrug. She hasn't started showing yet but she had woken me up a couple times in the middle of the night vomiting in the bathroom.

"I don't like people. I don't want to be around them. At this point I really don't care whether I live or die." Daryl wavers for a moment.

I look up at the sky. "I use to be like you Rick. Giving others hope for a better life whether or not I believed it myself. You can still find good things in this world. It's hard but it was hard in the old world too."

I look back at the two men. "As long as you have something that you want you can find the strength to continue on. I am bored." I put simply. Others wouldn't understand.

"Everyone is, understandably, focused on surviving but I don't want that. I want to _live._ Having fun makes me feel alive. Doesn't it for you?" I tilt my head and continue before they can respond.

"It's not like I kill people for fun. Only a couple times but I swear they were bad people!" I raise my hands up.

_This. This is getting a little fun..._

"When that happened I... I don't know I snapped.... I guess. Can you really blame me though?"

"You're bat shit crazy woman." Daryl said finally lowering his crossbow.

_Oh boo._

"Aren't we all at this point? Nobody survives this without changing no matter how big or small."

"So you only live to have fun?" Rick asks. I nod. "What is life without any fun?"

"What if you're bored? What would you do then?"

I think for a moment and shrug. "Depends on how bored I am. I... Was having a little fun talking like this but... Not anymore. It was better when you were threatening me...."

Silence. I close my eyes for a moment.

_Will they just put me out of my misery?_

"What if I make you a deal?" Rick asks.

I furrow my brow.

_What...?_

"What.... Kind of deal?"

 

 

 


	4. A Deal With The Devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being proposed a deal by Rick, Kat has to decide whether she will stay with Rick's group or leave like she originally planned but will they really let her stay? Or will she upset people before she can prove herself?

Everything is still. Everything is quiet.

_What's he playing at? I glare at him behind my mask._

Even Daryl looks at Rick with confusion. "You just want to have fun right?" Rick asks taking a step towards me.

_What is he...?_

I nod. "Y...Yeah. That's right." I take a small step back, slowly slide my hand towards my sword. I was thankful Daryl was still looking at Rick.

"What do you find fun?"

_Oh?_

_....._

_Oh...._

_Heh_

I start laughing. I grip my stomach as it starts to ache from the loud laughter.

"Oh...  Oh my god! You can't be serious can you?" I say in between laughs and curl in on myself.

Now confused eyes are on me once again. "What were you thinking? Are you gonna let me do whatever I want just to keep me around cause I know what I'm doing?"

Rick remains silent.

_Yeah that's right. You can't fool me._

Now that my laughter has stopped I look back at Rick. "Hmm what if I _did_ like killing people Rick? You wouldn't let me do that just so you had someone else to protect your people right?"

My smile falls a bit.

_Say no._

Rick looks bewildered by my question. I hold a hand up to stop him from talking. I giggle before I continue.

"So that's what you meant right? You entertain me in exchange for my help?"

Rick gulps and nods. He's frowning at me.

_Now now Mr. Grimes a handsome man should smile not frown._

Oops.

I said that out loud.

_Well this is awkward._

I am frowning now too. I sigh. "O...okay. Let's do it but I have a few rules."

"Man c'mon Rick! We don't need this bitch! We've been doing fine with the people we got!" Daryl yells.

I tilt my head. "Don't ruin this for me, puppy." I stare at Daryl.

He snaps his head toward me. "What the hell did yew call me?" Daryl takes a step towards me and I do the same until we are a foot apart.

"I called you 'Puppy' cause you're like one! Bringing dead things back to your owners. You do the hunting right? You're kinda like a lap dog, taking whatever scraps and affection they give you when you roll over for them."

"What the fuck! You don't know shit!" Daryl yells. Rick holds Daryl back. "That's right heel boy!"

_I really do have a death wish! Hahahahhaha!_

I giggle again. Daryl pushes away from Rick. "We don't need this bitch Rick." Daryl says. His jaw is clenched tight and he's looking at me like he's trying to make my head explode with just his gaze... Well, maybe he could do it with a scowl like that.

Rick sighs and looks back at me. "You don't play well with others, do you?"

I shrug. "I suppose after being alone so long my social skills have decreased, well if I had any at all which I don't think I ever did."

"We can't have you starting trouble like this..."

"What the fuck man!? You're still gonna let her come back with us?" Daryl asks. His mouth is hanging open in pure shock.

I hum and look towards Daryl. "I get it. Aww I'm sorry Daryl, I didn't mean it.... Well I did. It's fun getting you all angry like that!" I point my finger at him and twirl it in small circles as I giggle.

He scoffs and glares at me. "You best stop that. He's not one to mess with." Rick says. I can only giggle more.

"Now than, what are these rules?" Rick asks in his serious tone.

"Not many, just two." I say calmly.

"This is bullshit." Daryl mutters.

"And if I don't allow your _rules?_ What will you do?" Rick asks.

"I'll be bored. And sad. And most likely just leave and _never come back."_ I rub my mask. "My first rule is to let me go as I please. I will always come back, _if you've been **entertaining** me, _ but some days I need to be alone so don't come looking for me."

"Second is no matter what you won't **ever** interrupt me when I'm _playing_ with the walkers."

Rick thinks for a moment. "With the walkers.....? I'm not sure I can..." He thinks for a moment before sighing and dragging his hand down his face. "Will you follow my lead and do as I say?"

I cross my arms. "Dude, if your willing to let me do all that I'll follow you to hell and back if you want."

He nods. "So, it's settled. Let's go to that store now." Daryl scoffs and walks up ahead.

Rick continues to talk to me as we walk behind Daryl to the store. "Will you really help my people?" Rick asks quietly without looking at me.

I look up at him. "Isn't that what I've been doing?" I counter. Rick finally looks down at me and gives me a small smile. "I suppose you have been."

I nod.

_Maybe I can stay with these people...._

\----°^°----

After clearing the small store we found some chewy bars and bottles of water. It wasn't a lot but it was better than nothing. Daryl remained silent the whole time.

When we arrived back at my- our "home" Rick explained everything to the rest of  group. Why Daryl was so angry. Why I was staying and what I expected.

Everyone was repulsed at the idea of having me around after Rick told them my demands but oh well. I'll show them I'm worth keeping around.

I'm sitting in the corner leaning back as I watch Rick talk to his group... Our group now I guess.... Like I did the day before when I first brought these people in I just sit and watch patiently, watch how they interact with each other.

"Rick." He turns around to look at me. "If we are to stay here we need to make a run into the next town over. I'm almost out of food."

Rick sighs and nods. Daryl is still glaring at me form across the room. I sigh inwardly.

_Damn. Maybe I got carried away... I touched a nerve, well more like I shanked it._

I give Rick a map of the next town and look at Daryl. I want to apologize but maybe now isn't the best time. I should let him cool off.

Rick asks me if I've gone into the town before. I tell him no but I was willing to go if he wanted.

He doesn't trust me. But, why would he after all I've done within a day and a half?

He nods reluctantly and walks over to Daryl, probably asking him if he'll go with me just to keep an eye on me. Yep.

Daryl looks angry and stalks off.

I follow him outside a few minutes later. He's smoking and still looks pissed.

"Damn. I didn't think I pissed you off that much." I say walking leisurely towards him. He glares back at me once before turning back around. "Fuck off."

"Aww come on! I said I'm sorry."

He throws the cigarette on the ground and walks toward me. "Ya think your so smart dontcha? Getting Rick ta agree to your damn rules. Why should we let ya do whatever ya want? What do yew know? You haven't suffered the way we have yet ya act like ya have!"

I let my anger take over. "I've suffered plenty! You still have your people! Blood or not they're your family. I have no one...!"

Daryl's expression softens a bit but his scowl is still there. I sigh and look away.

"I... I don't like you." I say quietly as my shoulders droop slightly. Daryl scoffs. "Ya think I want ya around? Man just leave me be!"

I look back at him now. I look into His eyes. "I get it." I say. I deflate completely. After being alone so long I forgot how easy it was to get into fights with people. And because I forgot that I forgot that anger does nothing for you.

"Get what?" He asks. I avert my eyes from his. "I know we seem very.... Different but, we're more alike than you think."

"And how's that?" He asks raising an eyebrow. I remain silent for a moment. I raise my eyes to his before sighing.

I place my hand on my shoulder. "We both have scars."

 

 

**A/N Sooooooo I suck at drawing I had the lovely Skullcandy713 who, coincidentally has the same name as my main character, draw her for me!**

**She is a really great artist and author and you should totally check out her work!**

 

[Picture of Kat](http://skullcandy713.deviantart.com/art/Skully-s-Character-Request-622298989)

[Skullcandy713's DeviantArt Profile](http://skullcandy713.deviantart.com/)

[Skullcandy713's Wattpad Profile](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Skullcandy713/about)

 

 


	5. Why Do You Wear That Mask?

"We both have scars." I say and let my hand fall to my side. Daryl looks shocked that I know about his. Well, anybody would be.

"How-" I rase my hand. "I don't need to see a mans scars to know they are there."

I walk over to him and stand by his side, looking out into the street. "I know you don't really believe me. If I had scars on my back why would I wear something as revealing as a tank top?"

I turn and face him. "You can't really see them that well. Of course nobody really looks long enough to see them. And most people don't look for them when they get the chance."

I look down at my boots.

_This was stupid._

"I'm not ashamed of them." I pick my head up a little to look at him before looking at the ground again. I never was good at holding peoples gazes unless I was trying to freaking them out.

"They are apart if me whether I like them or not. I use to tell myself they were cool. Like the guys in.... In movies who had scars from being in wars and......"

I curl into myself.

_Why bother? He probably had it worse than me._   _He probably thinks_   _I'm stupid._

"I never blamed him." I said quietly. I close my eyes. Remembering father always had the same affect on me.

"After a while I just.... Stopped. I stopped being angry at everything. Stopped trying to make sense of it. I was weak. I would take it, anything he threw my way..."

My eyes water a bit. Good thing I have my mask. Hopefully my voice will remain apathetic....

"As long as he felt better I didn't care what he did." I admit slowly. We stand there in silence. Its deafening.

I tear my gaze away from the ground and look up at Daryl. I can't tell how he's feeling.

He is no longer scowling but his jaw is tight and his hands clenched.

"It was sad really. I met the only people who... Who maybe gave a damn about me in the end of the world." I laugh bitterly.

_It hurts._

"You have good people with you. I hope you all survive. I......."

_Just. Kill. Me._

_.......oops._

_I said that out loud_.

Daryl looks bewildered, back away from me. His mouth opens and closes like he wants to say something but doesn't know what.

My whole body tenses.

_Shit._

"I......." What do I say? "No..." I shake my head. "Your right Daryl." He remains silent.

"That would be stupid. I told Rick I would help you people.... I will. I don't wanna see anyone else die."

_Even though they will. It's inevitable._

I grip my arm. The tears spill. _How long has it been since I've cried?_ I try to remain still and quiet so Daryl doesn't know I'm crying.

_Wouldn't that be embarrassing._

I hunch in on myself though. God I must look pathetic.

I turn and walk back into my "home". The hand gripping my arm slides up to my shoulder.

_Can you see them Daryl?_

I grip my shoulder so hard I fear I may draw blood.

_How dare you. How dare you get me to say those things! Why can't you just.... I chose to talk to him though. Why? Why to him?_

He makes me feel like a child again. A stupid, naive child who can't comprehend what's in front of her.

"Hey." His voice startles me and I jump a bit. I look back to see him wincing. _What are you doing?_

"Sorry." I turn more towards him. "About your friends. Ya... We're good."

_What....?_

I stare at him for a long moment before nodding slightly and continue walking back into my "home".

These people were gonna be the end of me.

\-------°^°--------

Things lately have been.... Weird to say the least. I chatted with the people in Rick's group a couple of times but only to tell them where to keep the food and where not to go so they don't set off one of my traps.

It's been about four days since Rick announced I would be part of the group. We all just awkwardly lived around each other. No one starting a conversation unless it was needed.

Withing the four days of our return from the store Rick looked at the map I gave him to see how to get to the next town and decide who to send.

I had volunteered to go and Rick, knowing his group didn't trust me, had asked Daryl to go to keep an eye on me.

Me and Daryl have been avoiding each other since I told him about my scars. I mostly kept to myself, only coming out of my room to eat and only staying if Rick or the others wanted to discuss the plans for the trip into town with me.

The young couple, what were their names? Ah Glenn and Maggie were also going on the trip.

Four people were good enough for a supply run. Though in my old group it was usually two and only more if we needed lots of things. I didn't really care. I felt outnumbered but if they wanted to kill me they could have already done it.

But I couldn't really find the strength to care at this point. It would take about six hours to get to the town so we should only be gone about a day or so, it all depends on how long we take to get there and how much time we spend trying to gather supplies.

Rick decides we should leave the morning after tomorrow. He wants us to pack some food and water in case the supply run is longer than anticipated.

After Rick is done with explaining the plan I head back to my room. I must have fallen asleep because I am startled by a loud knock on my door.

I look at the watch I stole from a walker and see it's nine thirty five. I groan as I walk over to see who was bothering me.

I open the door to see the quiet woman with short, grey hair. "Hi." She says quietly, its painfully obvious she's uncomfortable having to talk to me.

I grunt.

_The hell do you want woman?_

"Um... Sorry to bother you. Its just everyone has started eating and you usually join us. I was wondering if you were sick or..."

I stare at her a moment.

_That's why you woke me up?_

"Uh sorry. I fell asleep." I said as I cracked my neck. "Oh! Did I wake you? I'm sorry. Are you feeling okay? Would you like me to bring you something?"

I blink. This woman is like a mother, or rather, what I assumed a mother would be like.

"N-no that's fine. I'm alright." I assure her. "I'll get something in a minute." She nods and walks back to the "dining room".

I sigh as I walk back into my room and retrieve my switchblade from under my pillow and slide it into my pocket.

When I walk in to get something to eat everything goes quiet like everyone is wondering what I'm doing here. I don't blame them.

I'm like a ghost. Blending into the background and fading away as fast as I appeared.

Usually I'm the first one to eat and slip away just as the others start on their own meals. The group of survivors have taken to explore my home, looking at the paint I've thrown on the wall and reading the booms I've found.

I feel very awkward as I grab a random can and think about just walking back to my room but decide against it.

If I'm going to live with these people I should at least learn all their names. I only really knew Rick, Daryl, Glenn, and Maggie. The rest I didn't know (or really care to know) the names of.

It felt like all their eyes were on me as I sat in my usual corner and began opening the last can of peaches. I'm surprised by how many I had.

"So um... Kat right?" Some one asks. I look up and see Rick's wife? Speaking to me. "Wha?"

I say as I slide my mask up to uncover my mouth. I take out my switchblade and stab a peach and eat it as I wait for the woman to continue.

"How long have you lived here?"

I shrug. "I dunno." I look and see she is a bit disappointed. _Was my answer too vague?_

I quickly add "Uh its hard to keep track of the days and well.... Every day seems to just kinda merge together when you're alone."

The woman nods. We all continue eating in silence until the woman's son asks "Why do you wear that mask?"

I look at him for a long moment, watch as his mother whispers "Carl!"

"I........... Um.... I just. Well you see... I don't..."

_Ugh! How do I explain this?_

Rick looks about ready to take pity on me and tell his son it doesn't matter but I finally mutter "I have scars that make people uncomfortable........"

It feels like time stopped. I wonder what everyone is thinking.

_"What does she mean by that?"_

_"How many scars does she have?"_

_"How did she get them?"_

My hair hides the scars my tank tops can't cover and so my mask hides what's on my face.

I bring my knees to my chest. I feel all of their eyes on me, even Daryl's who hasn't look at me except sparing a glance when I walked in.

".....I'm sorry." Rick's wife says and I think _if you were closer and were looking for them you could probably see one now_.

This thought makes me turn my head to the side in an attempt to hide it.

"Don't be." I say. I look at the kid. "I also really like to scare people." I smirk.

A couple people smile awkwardly and try to forget about it.

I just finish my peaches and walk back to my room as quickly as I can.

 

 

 

 


	6. Ruler Of The Dead

Today is the day we are going on the supply run for more food and maybe even medicine if we can find some.

After dinner the night before I haven't talked to anyone. It was awkward when I went to get a chewy bar for breakfast. (Wow things have been pretty awkward lately huh?)

Even though no one bothered me I could feel their eyes follow me, I could hear their _"concerned"_ whispers.

I just wanted to get this supply run over with and go back to my room and forget about these dip shits for a little bit.

Ugh I had forgotten how annoying it could be with people around. I walked out and waited by the fence for the others to come out.

The first person to come was Daryl.

_Great._

He looked at me for a long moment before nodding. I nodded back and we stood in silence staring out into the street.

We turn our heads to the side when we heard the all to familiar sound of shuffling feet.

There were three walkers wandering down the street searching for human flesh. They were all quite skinny, probably because I was the only living person still in this town, and they looked easy enough to over power.

"They're perfect...!" I whisper. Daryl turns to me, raising an eyebrow. "The hell yew talking about?"

"Oh? Um......."

_How am_   _I to explain something like that?_

Just then, the love birds, came out and walked over to us. "Hey guys. You ready to go?" Glenn asked.

I backed up to the fence. I was almost done and there was no way I could pass up this opportunity!

"Uh... You know, why don't we go the back way?"

"There's a back way?" Maggie asked. All three of them were looking at me with confused expressions.

I quickly unlocked the fence and stepped out before locking it back up. "Yeah! The back way! Um... I had forgotten to bring it up but you all made a lot of noise when you first arrived and as you can see the remaining walkers in the area have finally arrived." I said pointing to the three walkers.

"I don't know how many have followed you here but it would be safer for everyone to go the back way. I'll pull the car up. You just meet me back there."

I start to walk off. I need to find those walkers!

"Hey wait!" I heard Maggie yell. _Ugh can't they just let me have my fun?_

Oops.

Said that out loud again.

_Dammit!_

"What do you mean?"

I sigh. _I have two choices. Tell them the truth and freak everybody out or.... Try to lie. Dammit!_

I turn and face them. "Alright.... I'll show you. But only if you let me have my fun!" They share looks with each other before nodding.

I unlock the fence and let them out before leading them in the direction of the walkers.

"As you have seen, before you came along I was completely alone for a long time." I look back to make sure they're still behind me and not being eaten.

"And as you could have guessed I... Well, I will not lie to you my metal state got fucked up!" I grip my sword as I see the walkers ahead.

I hold up my hand to stop the others from intervening. "That, and being totally bored, caused me to do some... Well.... Interesting things..."

"What do you mean by that?" Maggie asks. I look over my shoulder. "I'll show you when I'm done." I start to approach the walkers before I stop and turn back towards them.

"And remember our agreement. No interrupting me when I'm playing!" I pull my sword put and whistle to get the walkers attention.

Ah... They really are perfect. One has only one eye. One no nose. And the most perfect one of all... Half of its jaw has fallen off! Its just hanging there!

I giggle ecstatically and wonder if Glenn, Maggie, and Daryl can hear me. As the walkers stumble towards me I raise my sword and swing at them. Effectively slicing off all three heads at once.

I clean my sword with an old rag I carry and sheath my sword. I clap my hands and jump excitedly while giggling. I bend down and pick two of the heads up by their hair.

"Hey could one of you get the last one?"

"No! What the hell are yew doin?" Daryl asked. I frown. "Well, don't you want to see what they're for?" I ask.

They all are looking at me with open mouths and furrowed brows.

_Hmph. They're no fun at. All._

I shrug and carefully hold both heads in one hand and pick up the other one, keeping them all a safe distance from my torso.

I walk around the building and throw the heads over the fence and climb over. "Hey! What are you doing?" Glenn asked.

"Just playing ruler of the dead. Let me finish and then we can go." I pick the heads back up and walk over to the side door.

I open the door and slowly step over the trip wire inside. I hear a loud noise and see the others are following me. "Watch out for the traps!" I yell back.

I walk through the hall and turn into my "throne room" and once I step in the room I hear my only music. And then its ruined by gasps.

"Oh? So you do want to know?" I smile. I step closer to the pile of severed walkers heads holding up my throne. They make even more gurgling sounds as I get closer!

I place the two walker heads, the ones with a missing eye and nose, on the ground.

I slowly step onto them and hear the lovely squishes as I climb the heads and sit down.

Once I am seated I take the last walker head, the one with half a jaw, and hold it in my hand. Some blood still spilling out coats my hand. It makes me smile.

"What the....?" Glenn mutters. I hold the head up high and admire it. "Beautiful is it not? The unimaginable mix of life and death. This?" I raise the head higher. "This is true beauty."

I turn the head and look into its dead eyes. "Such.... Horrible creatures. How did you come to be? Was it some sort of sickness? Or were you just born from us?"

I lean my elbow on the armrest and rest my head in my hand, still caught in the monsters gaze. "Are you nothing more than a sick joke played on us by a flaky god?" I ask slowly.

My voice echoes throughout the small room. I look down and see Glenn, Maggie, and Daryl staring up at me with shocked expressions.

_I wonder...... When you loose all that you love will you finally be broken enough to understand me? Will you then be proper subjects of mine?_

I giggle. Everything is quiet and still.

_I wish for that day to come soon._

 

 

 


	7. Who will die first?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gah! I am so sorry! It has been so long since I updated this! I was having really bad writers block and then I started writing a new story and then I got writers block again and ehhh.
> 
> Anyway, I know this chapter is short and a really shitty update but I hope you like it... maybe? Thank you all who have enjoyed this and gave it a kudos. I don't know why you like this but thanks!
> 
> What do you think should happen next? Comment a suggestion! Who knows, it might just be in the next chapter!

It has been about five months since that day. The day I allowed Daryl, Glenn, and Maggie to see my throne room and play with me.

  
_"You.... What is wrong with you?" Glenn asked. "Hmm?" I look down at him. "What is wrong with me?" I sit the severed walker head in my lap and stroke the decaying skin of its scalp._

_"I really don't know. I think there was always something..... Wrong with me. I don't know...." I look down at them again. Their expressions are a mixture of fear, disgust, and a bit of anger._

_"What? What is it?" I ask growing irritated at the silence. "How could you do this!?" Maggie yelled._

_Glenn and Daryl are also shocked by her outburst. "These were people once! And you just-"_

_"They aren't people anymore." I say calmly. Maggie walks a bit closer to my throne before Glenn grips her arm and gently pulls her back. "So you think because they're dead that gives you the right to do whatever you want with their bodies?"_

_"Mmmm.... I wouldn't say I have gained any right but, it's not like there's anyone to stop me." This just angers Maggie even more. Before she can say anymore I speak again._

_"I do this because I want to. Is it wrong? Yes. Is it disgusting? Yes. Do I care? **No**."_

_I throw the head somewhere behind me and stand, stepping carefully onto the walker heads as I climb down. "I also don't care if you don't like it. This is how I am. One day you'll understand." I say as I walk pass them._

_I hear Daryl scoff behind me. "Understand what? That yer outta yer fuckin' mind?" He asks, voice dripping with disdain. I turn my head and look back at him._

_"One day you'll understand that, with the right turn of events, anyone is capable of becoming a monster. Who is the real monster though?" I turn toward them and nod in the direction of the walker heads._

_"Those **things** who run on the instinct to eat people? People like **me** who use the end of the world to do whatever they want? Or, maybe, people like **you** who think they still have some semblance of sanity?" I start to walk out of the room._

_"We all become monsters eventually. Maybe when that happens to you we can be.... Friends."_

Since that day things have gotten better. I don't know if they told Rick about what I did or what I said. Maybe I actually got them to consider the possibility of them turning out like me one day.

Either way I ended up sticking with them. I barley talk to them and they only talk to me when I go with them on runs. After a while we had to leave my home though.

On one of our runs I spotted an enormous group of walkers heading our way. They were slow but.... They could surly get pass the fence.

When we had gotten back I told Rick as much. "With how slow they are I'd say it would take them about.... A day or two to get here?" I said. Rick had decided, with Lori being pregnant, that we should look for another place to call home. Somewhere safer.

It was about time really. Winter wasn't here quite yet but, the nights were growing colder. Lori would start showing soon as well. She wouldn't be able to move as fast.

Long story short we eventually found the prison and that's where we are now.

I had become slightly more talkative but just barley. Everyone had finally gotten use to sleeping in cells. Maybe now, after all this time, they'd be more use to me and talk to me more...

_Why would I want that?_

**Because you're bored.**

_Oh yeah!_

Everyone else has started to wake up and head down for breakfast. I sit up and stretch my arms high above my head before putting on somewhat clean clothes.

I put on my mask and walk out of my cell. I watch as everyone eats and smiles and can't help but think of how long it will last, how long until someone dies.

Well, there is no need to think of that right now. If someone were to die soon it would most likely be by my hand. I smirk behind my mask.

_**I wonder who...** _

 


End file.
